


Im Jaebum/Choi Younjae

by Stereks_child



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereks_child/pseuds/Stereks_child
Summary: i don't even know its just some thing that i wrote in my SAT Prep class because i was bored and im becoming 2jae trash so yah this is my first time writing on here so uh feedback would be nice i guess but there's probably stories like this out there already but yeah





	

Im Jaebum was a complicated man a very very complicated man, everyone knew and only a few decided to stick around with him, but there was only one who truly truly understood him, one that was quite content that he really knew and understood him better than the others. Choi Youngjae the light at the end of a tunnel, the sunshine on a stormy day, the calm during a hurricane but most of all he was what Jaebum needed. It may sound cliche but they keep each other grounded, they need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> welp.......... that was that i hope you enjoy but like i said theirs probably already lots of stories like this but yeah 2 well not stories is not long enough to be one but you know what I mean


End file.
